We're married now
by special agent pao
Summary: "We're married now..." One catches the other masturbating, and helps them out.


This was from the XF porn battle prompts. It sat on my notebook for months. Thanks Sam ( medicaldoctxr on twitter) for reading it. I've never published any smut EVER. I have LOTS of it on my notebooks. This work may or may not have typos, redundant sentences so sorry in advance just in case.

Read away!

* * *

She heard the TV going on in the living room. She carried the sweater and his sneakers that he left behind in the room upstairs. Scully went down the stairs as quietly as she could.

She stopped walking down the step when she saw him slip his hand inside his pants. His other hand cupped between his legs on top of his clothes. His groan caused her to bite her lip.

Mulder took his penis out from his pants and stroked up and down. Scully squeezed her thighs together. He spit into his palm to make his strokes easier and better. Mulder moaned as he pulled on the head of his penis.

Scully dropped the things she had on her hands. She was aware of the moisture between her legs. It was becoming very uncomfortable, the sight before her was very erotic. Some courage built up, and she made her way towards the couch.

The room was dark. The only light came from the TV and it was faint.

Scully came around the couch and went to stand in front of him. Mulder's hand froze and he reached for a cushion to hide his hard-on.

"Scully...I'm sorry-"

She shrugged with a slight smile on her lips. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, really." Mulder's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out.

"Come on, we're married now."

Scully knelt between his spread legs. She pulled the cushion from his lap. Mulder couldn't believe what was happening. She tugged at his pants, he lifted his hips and they glided over his legs.

His hard cock lay on his stomach. She lay forward , her elbows rested on his thighs. Her thumb made circles on the head. She lowered her face and left a sloppy kiss on his tip. She spit out some saliva and tugged on his swollen flesh.

"Is this Laura Petrie or Dana Scully?" His voice deep and raspy, laced with lust.

"Which ever you want me to be." Scully kept eye contact as she took him in her mouth. He moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Her hand covered what her lips couldn't reach.

She rested her head on his thigh as she fondled his slick shaft.

Surprising hi, Scully stood and pushed her pajama pants to the floor. Revealing that she had no underwear on. Mulder hissed and his hand went to his dick.

A few short steps and she straddled his thighs. His cock twitched in excitement between them.

Her hands went under his shirt, caressing every piece skin. He didn't know where to put his hands so he left them beside him on the couch. "You can touch me." She looked up at him and said it with the most gentle voice he'd ever heard. She picked his hands up and placed them on her breasts, on top of her shirt.

He squeezed them, Scully gasped and moved her hips forward. Her mons pubis met the tip of his cock. She leaned forward and met his lips. Her tongue swiped at his bottom lip asking for permission. He pulled her to his chest, her arms went around his neck, finger tangled to his hair.

Scully let go of his lips and looked down between them. She pumped him a few times before lining it up with her entrance and sinking down onto him.

"Ohhhh God," Mulder Moaned staring where they joined. Scully smiled. "I thought you didn't believe in God." He smiled back. " ** **If**** there is a god or someone out there, I wanna thank them." He shifted to sit up straight and both groaned.

Scully started moving on top of him. Their lips met at the same time. Her arms went back around his neck. He left one hands at his usual spot on her lower back and the other kneaded one of her buttocks.

Both still had their shirts on. Their foreheads connected, they had their eyes closed. Scully panted as she neared her release. Mulder held her hips steady and began pumping his hips up to meet hers. Scully moaned loudly and then bit his clothed shoulder.

She went limp on top of him. His hips kept going until he reached his peak. He moaned her name. "Ahhh Scuh-lee! Marry me for real!" She made little sounds as her orgasm faded. He leaned back on the couch with her on his chest. His arms were still around her. Scully kissed his neck and under his chin.

"I do."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to give it some love with comments/reviews!

Thanks for reading!

Pao (twitter: officialmulder / tumblr: damn-mulder)


End file.
